criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
A Greek Tragedy
A Greek Tragedy is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fourth case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the two-hundred ninety-fifth case overall. It takes place in Ancient Times. Plot Zara and the player headed to the residence of Greek doctor Theophilos to treat Kai of his illness. Before the team could consult him, a city guard arrested Theophilos for the murder of High Priest Pelagios on the stairway to Mount Olympus, although Theophilos claimed that he did not kill him. In order to clear Theophilos' name, the two headed to Mount Olympus, where they found Pelagios shot with a poisoned arrow. Mid-investigation, the arresting guard approached the team, intending to arrest them but later telling them that Theophilos would not be released until his innocence was proven. Later, model Solon went to the team, claiming to have tamed Cerberus while actually holding a bunch of puppies. They then found enough evidence to arrest Pelagios' wife, Zosime, for the murder. Zosime told the team that Pelagios was planning to force her to have an abortion when she was informed that their baby would be a girl. Not wanting to lose her baby, Zosime shot Pelagios with a poisoned arrow. The city guard allowed Zosime not to be banished from the city as she was "carrying the miracle boy of Zeus" but Zosime chose to accept her punishment instead to live with some of her family in the small village of Agapelpida. The guard then freed Theophilos from custody. Post-trial, Mark Antony tasked Jack and the player to find a message from Egypt in the temple garden. They found the message, which (per Penelope's decryption) said that Octavian was planning to burn Egypt. Fearing that Octavian's destruction of Egypt would cause a massive shift in history, the team warned Antony of Octavian's plans. Antony then left for Egypt immediately. Meanwhile, Zara and the player helped Kai get better by consulting Theophilos and priestess Euterpe. After all the events, the team rushed to Egypt to stop Octavian from ruining history. Summary Victim *'Pelagios' (found dead on Apollo’s Stairway) Murder Weapon *'Poisoned Arrow' Killer *'Zosime' Suspects C295P1.png|Theophilos C295P2.png|Zosime C295P3.png|Solon C295P4.png|Mark Antony C295P5.png|Euterpe Quasi-suspect(s) C295PQ1.png|Kai Malano Killer's Profile *The killer is good at archery. *The killer eats tzatziki. *The killer knows chemistry. *The killer wears a meander pattern. *The killer has blood type AB+. Crime Scenes C295CS1A.png|Mount Olympus Path C295CS1B.jpg|Altar C295CS2A.jpg|Temple Main Hall C295CS2B.jpg|Reflecting Pool C295CS3A.jpg|Garden Patio C295CS3B.jpg|Garden Court Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Mount Olympus Path. (Clues: Bloody Broken Arrow, Victim's Body; New Suspect: Theophilos; Victim identified: Pelagios) *Question Theophilos about his connection to the victim. (Prerequisite: Mount Olympus Path investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Temple Main Hall) *Investigate Temple Main Hall. (Prerequisite: Theophilos interrogated; Clues: Torn Paper, Fruit Basket) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Drawing) *Examine Faded Drawing. (Result: Measurements; New Suspect: Solon) *Ask Solon about the victim. (Prerequisite: Measurements unraveled) *Examine Fruit Basket. (Result: Greek Note; New Suspect: Zosime) *Talk to Zosime about her relation to the victim. (Prerequisite: Greek Note found) *Examine Bloody Broken Arrow. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats tzatziki) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Poisoned Arrow; Attribute: The killer is good at archery) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Garden Patio. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Papyrus, Amphora) *Examine Papyrus. (Result: Papyrus Text) *Analyze Papyrus Text. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows chemistry; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Reflecting Pool) *Investigate Reflecting Pool. (Prerequisite: Papyrus Text analyzed; Clues: Locked Box, Broken Bas-Relief) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Open Box Bowl) *Examine Ceremonial Bowl. (New Suspect: Euterpe) *Ask Euterpe about her role at the temple. (Prerequisite: Euterpe decoded; Profile updated: Euterpe eats tzatziki) *Examine Broken Bas-Relief. (Result: Bas-Relief of Zeus) *Analyze Bas-Relief of Zeus. (12:00:00; Profile updated: Theophilos knows chemistry) *Interrogate Theophilos about the bas-relief he broke. (Prerequisite: Bas-Relief of Zeus analyzed; Profile updated: Theophilos is good at archery and eats tzatziki) *Examine Amphora. (Result: People on Amphora Antony and Cleopatra; New Suspect: Mark Antony) *Ask Mark Antony what he's doing in Greece. (Prerequisite: People on Amphora identified) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Interrogate Solon about his anger toward the victim. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Altar; Profile updated: Solon eats tzatziki) *Investigate Altar. (Prerequisite: Solon interrogated; Clues: Broken Pendant, Offering Pile, Sandal) *Examine Broken Pendant. (Result: Evil Eye Pendant) *Ask Euterpe about the evil eye pendant from the victim. (Prerequisite: Evil Eye Pendant restored; Profiles updated: Euterpe is good at archery and knows chemistry, Zosime is good at archery) *Examine Offering Pile. (Result: Goatskin Message) *Analyze Goatskin Message. (09:00:00) *Question Mark Antony about his ominous message to the victim. (Prerequisite: Goatskin Message analyzed; Profile updated: Antony is good at archery and knows chemistry) *Examine Sandal. (Result: Herbs) *Examine Herbs. (Result: Pregnancy Herbs) *Ask Zosime why she was at the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Pregnancy Herbs identified under microscope; Profile updated: Zosime eats tzatziki and knows chemistry) *Investigate Garden Court. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Locked Flat Box, Mortar and Pestle) *Examine Locked Flat Box. (Result: Bow) *Analyze Bow. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a meander pattern) *Examine Mortar and Pestle. (Result: Ground Monkshood) *Analyze Ground Monkshood. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blood type AB+) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Kingdoms of Clay (4/5). (No stars) Kingdoms of Clay (4/5) *Take Kai to see Theophilos. (Available after unlocking Kingdoms of Clay) *Investigate Mount Olympus Path. (Prerequisite: Theophilos interrogated; Clue: Plant) *Examine Plant. (Result: Sideritis) *Analyze Sideritis. (09:00:00) *Ask Euterpe to help Kai. (Prerequisite: Sideritis analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Reflecting Pool. (Prerequisite: Euterpe interrogated; Clue: Platter of Incense Cones) *Examine Platter of Incense Cones. (Result: Incense Cones) *Perform incense ritual on Kai. (Prerequisite: Incense Cones collected) *See what Mark Antony wants. (Available after unlocking Kingdoms of Clay; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Garden Patio. (Prerequisite: Antony interrogated; Clue: Gardening Tools) *Examine Gardening Tools. (Result: Message Capsule Message) *Analyze Message. (06:00:00) *Deliver the message to Mark Antony. (Prerequisite: Message analyzed; Reward: Eyebrow Scar) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case title comes from the genre of the same name, which refers to a drama or literary work in which the protagonist is brought to ruin as a consequence of a tragic flaw. *This is thus far one of the cases in Travel in Time in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *This is the only case in Travel in Time where Amy and Orlando do not appear. *Given the nature of the case, various figures in Greek mythology are mentioned in the dialogues or depicted in the crime scenes, including Poseidon, Zeus, Apollo, Ares, Hermes, Hercules, the Minotaur, Cerberus, Medusa, Venus de Milo and the Trojan Horse. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:Ancient Times